lyricsfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
원더걸스
텔미 Tell me (Sampling from “Two of Hearts”) 너도 날 좋아할 줄은 몰랐어. 어쩌면 좋아 너무나 좋아 꿈만 같아서 나 내 자신을 자꾸 꼬집어봐. 너무나 좋아 니가 날 혹시 안 좋아할까봐 혼자 얼마나 애태운지 몰라 그런데 너도 날 사랑한다니 어머나 다시 한 번 말해봐 *** Tell me, tell me, tell tell tell tell tell tell me 나를 사랑한다고 날 기다려왔다고 Tell me, tell me, tell tell tell tell tell tell me 내가 필요하다 말해 말해줘요 Tell me, tell me, tell tell tell tell tell tell me 자꾸만 듣고 싶어 계속 내게 말해줘 Tell me, tell me, tell tell tell tell tell tell me 꿈이 아니라고 말해 말해줘요 2. 어쩜 내 가슴이 이렇게 뛰니 가슴이 정말 터질 것 같아 니가 날 볼 때면 전기에 감전된 사람처럼 전기가 올라 얼마나 오래 기다린지 몰라. 얼마나 오래 꿈 꿨는지 몰라 그런데 니가 날 사랑한다니 어머나 다시 한 번 말해봐 Bridge. Tell me, tell me, tell me you want me, want me, want me too. Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me too, love me too. 얼마나 오래 기다린지 몰라. 얼마나 오래 꿈 꿨는지 몰라 그런데 니가 날 사랑한다니 어머나 다시 한 번 말해봐 ***반복 소핫 원더걸스 | So Hot (선미) 왜 자꾸 쳐다보니 왜 에 에 내가 그렇게 예쁘니 이 이 아무리 그렇다고 그렇게 쳐다보면 내가 좀 쑥쓰럽잖니 이 이 (선예) 내가 지나갈 때 마다 아 아 고갤 돌리는 남자들 을 을 뒤에서 느껴지는 뜨거운 시선들 어떻게 하면 좋을지 이 이 i'm so hot (선미)난 너무 예뻐요 i'm so fine (소희)난 너무 매력있어 i'm so cool (선예)난 너무 멋져 i'm so so so hot hot (소희) 언제나 나를 향한 눈길들이 이 항상 따라오는 이 남자들이 이 익숙해 질 때도 된것같은데 왜 아직 부담스러운지 이 (예은) 조용히 살고 싶은데 에 에 다른 여자애들 처럼 엄 엄 엄마는 왜 날 이렇게 낳았어 내 삶을 피곤하게 하는지 i'm so hot (선미)난 너무 예뻐요 i'm so fine (소희)난 너무 매력있어 i'm so cool (선예)난 너무 멋져 i'm so so so hot hot i'm so hot (선미)난 너무 예뻐요 i'm so fine (소희)난 너무 매력있어 i'm so cool (선예)난 너무 멋져 i'm so so so hot hot (유빈) everybodys watching me cuase i'm hot hot everybodys wanting me cause i'm hot hot 언제나 어디서나 날 따라다니는 이 스포트 라이트 어딜가다 쫓아오지 식당 길거리 까페 나이트 도대체 얼마나 나이 들어야 이놈의 인기는 식으러 들지 원 섹시한 내 눈을 고소영 아름다운 내 다린 좀 하지원 어쩌면 좋아 모두 나를 좋아하는것 같애 oh no please leave me alone all the boys be loving me girls be hating me they will never stop cause they know i'm so hot hot i'm so hot (선미)난 너무 예뻐요 i'm so fine (소희)난 너무 매력있어 i'm so cool (선예)난 너무 멋져 i'm so so so hot hot 노바디 You Know I still Love You Baby And it will never change I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody 난 싫은데 왜 날 밀어내 내 고아니 잡고 내말은 듣지 않고 왜 이렇게 다른 남자에게 날 보내려 하니 어떻게 이러니 날 위해 그렇단 그 말 넌 부족하다는 그 말 이젠 그만해 넌 나를 알잖아 왜 원하지도 않는걸 강요해 I want nobody nobody But you I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody 난 좋은데 난 행복한데 너만 있으면 돼 더 바랄게 없는데 누굴 만나서 행복하란 거야 난 널 떠났어행복할 수 없어 날 위해 그렇단 그 말 넌 부족하다는 그 말 말이 안 되는 말 이란 걸 왜 몰라 니가 없이 어떻게 행복해 I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody 난 정말 니가 아니면 니가 아니면 싫단 말야 I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You 난 다른 사람은 싫어 니가 아니면 싫어 I want nobody nobody nobody nobody 랩 Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free 모든게 너무나 꿈만 같았던 그때로 돌아가고 싶은데 왜 자꾸 나를 밀어내려 해 why do you push me away. I don't want nobody nobody Nobody nobody but you 영문 Nobody (Eng ver.) You Know I still Love You Baby. And it will never change. 사랑해 I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don’t want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya I know what you’re thinking Baby why aren’t you listening How can I just Just love someone else and Forget you completely When I know you still love me Telling me you’re not good enough My life with you is just too tough You know it’s not right so Just stop and come back boy How can this be When we were meant to be I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don’t want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don’t want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody Why can’t we just, just be like this cause it’s you that i need and nothing else until the end Who else can ever make me feel the way I I feel when I’m with you, no on-e will ever do Telling me you’re not good enough My life with you is just too tough You know me enough so you know what I need boy Right next to you is where I need to be. I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don’t want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don’t want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I don’t want no body, body I don’t want no body, body Honey you know it’s you that I want, It’s you that I need Why can’t you see~e~e~ I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don’t want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free Nothing else matters other than you and me so tell me why can’t it be please let me live my life my way why do you push me away i don’t want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you. 분류:단체